Touche
by psychedoutpineapple
Summary: The episodes of Kickin it through Jack and Kim's perspective! Please read and review to my first fanfic!Better story than summary
1. Chapter 1

Touché

Chapter 1: Wasabi Warriors

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it but some words may be off because I did it out of memory. I hope to get the next episode on here soon but my schedule is jam packed! Please review!**

**Jack's POV**

Ok here's the thing. I really, really didn't want to start out in my new school with a food fight I promise! It's just that I had to….kinda.

_Flashback:_

It was lunchtime and omg I was starving! Trying to act cool I went up to the lunch lady and asked what I should have. She then replied,"None of this stuff; I don't even know half of it is."

I felt like if this was a movie the audience would be laughing so I turned away just in time to see an apple fall out of nowhere. Out of instincts I tried to catch it with my foot and when I looked up to see its owner I found myself staring in the most beautiful face I had ever seen (except for mine, just kidding). Then the most beautiful voice (except for my own, just kidding again ha gotcha there huh?) said, "Ok that was kinda cool. Hi I'm Kim.

I laughed and then I said, "Hi I'm Jack I'm new." She said, "Yea I can tell, you've still got that new guy smell."

This was probably the funniest thing I'd ever heard and had to keep my mouth shut so I didn't die laughing. I just chuckled. After a few wonderful moments of staring at her eyes, she said, "Can I have my apple back?"

Ugh what an idiot I was! Trying to cover up the embarrassment I said, "Oh sorry. Maybe I'll see you around Kim." I just loved that name. Kim. It deserves to be honored.

She replied, "Yea maybe you will," and smiled, then turned and went to her table.

Then I looked for an empty seat and found one near three boys. I went over to them and asked if I could sit down. The one kid said,"Yea sure."

A taller one said,"Eddie! Those were reserved for cheerleaders, prom queens, and super models!" The boy named Eddie shrugged. I asked them how they knew each other and the nerdy looking kid said that they all knew each other from karate. Since I knew karate I thought that was pretty cool.

After talking I learned the nerd was Milton and the one who said my seat was reserved was named Jerry. Just then something hit Milton on the head. I looked over to see who through it and saw a bunch of mean looking kids with the same outfit on.

"Gahhh!" Milton said. Jerry said," Ha those guys from black dragon just-"then he got hit by one too and said, "Not cool man!"

"Aren't you going to do anything? You are in karate right?" I asked. Milton got a look of pride on his face, jumped up, and said, "Yes we do!" After they stared him down he sat down and said "But there better."

So I stood up and said," Don't worry guys I got this" Then I heard Milton say, "Why did we learn his name, I'm going to miss him." I felt sad and even angrier so I went up to them and said,"Hey I like your outfits. Are you cheerleaders?"

One of them said" No, well Bryan used to be. You got a problem or something." Then he did a whole bunch of moves that all missed me.

I simply stated, "I didn't come here to fight man" Then he threw a punch and got really angry and said "Ok. You probably shouldn't have done that."

After that we got into a huge fight. I'm not really quite sure what happened because I ran on jumped on a table. Not just any table, Kim's table. She sat there watching and waved at me. Yes actual wavage. I smiled and thought, wait I don't have a crush on her do I? No I don't…ok yes I do but no time to think about that now! After defeating them I looked around and saw the destruction I had made. Not wanting to get in trouble on my first day I did what anyone would have done.

I ran.

**Kim's POV**

BEST DAY OF SCHOOL EVER! I think.

_Flashback_

I was tossing my apple up and down but one of my throws was way of and it landed out of reach. The next thing I know a really, really cute boy catches it with his foot. Wait did I say really cute? No way Kim, he hasn't even spoken a word and you have a crush on him? Wait crush? Ok fine I do for some weird reason. I think it's those chocolate brown eyes though.

In a sarcastic voice (I hope) I said to him the dumbest thing I could think of,"Ok that was almost cool. Hi I'm Kim" Almost cool! That was awesome! Then the sweetest voice in the world replied just what I wanted to hear. His name. "Hi. I'm Jack. I'm new"

"Yea I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." New guy smell. Ok scratch what I said before THAT was the dumbest thing I could say. But thank god he laughed a little. After a few seconds of melting into those eyes I said,"uh can I have my apple back?"

Then he replied, "Oh yea sorry. Maybe I'll see you around Kim." "Yea maybe you will" I sure hope so.

After a few minutes I saw him get into a fight with the boys in my dojo. Oh no this can't be good. And it wasn't…for my dojo. When jack was standing on my table I waved silently praying he'd see me. He did and smiled oh those teeth so spar-no Kim calm down! After they were on the ground not really moving, he ran off. I couldn't blame him.

**Jack's POV**

After school I decided to do something I thought was really fun, skateboard through the mall. That's off limits by the way. I was riding along and the mall cop (great movie btw) started chasing me. I was doing well until some guy came out, made my lose control, and crash through a wall. Once I stood up I saw Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Oh and the lunch lady.

I said, "Ok you have got to try that!" Then the cop said"come here you!" Rushed I said "opps gotta go. Sorry about your wall." I ran but two other officers were already at the door. I was caught.

After that I was talking to the sensei at the dojo I had crashed through. His name was Rudy. He told me that I was in huge trouble but that if I joined his dojo and helped him win 2 belts at the tournament I wouldn't go to juvie.

I thought, JUVIE what? For skateboarding through a mall? I said I'd join but that I was more of a skater than karate guy. "What? You took out four black dragons all by yourself and did a perfect flying sidekick through my wall!"

"Ok the truth is my grandfather was a sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for his movies!" I exclaimed trying not to brag. Rudy was ecstatic. "He trained Bobby Wasabi the founder of this dojo and star of the classicist movies like Nana was a ninja (sorry I forgot what the others were called)? "Yep" then we did the wasabi code and there I was joining the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

We shook on it.

While me and M, J, and E were at the corndog place Kim stopped by and asked to talk to me but the boys kept acting like she was talking to them. Ha she wanted to talk to me.

"Guys can you give me a sec. Vamoose" They stayed there. "That means go" I said trying to act cool.

Jerry said "I know what vamoose means" and started talking in rapid Spanish. Finally they went away. Then Kim said, "Looks like you know something about karate." "A little bit" I replied. "So what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi's? You should be training at the best dojo in town!" "Really? what do you know about karate?" She just gave me a look.

Next thing I know I'm at the black dragons and she's breaking a board right in half. I say "I guess you do know a little something about karate" She said, "Well the black dragons is the best of the best." as I was about to break a board their sensei came over and said,"Ah jack I've heard so much about you." From Kim I thought? No prob from the four dudes I beat up. "If you join us we can make you be like a cobra. Fast, dangerous, and comfortable to sleep in a basket." Kim said, "What sensei is trying to tell you is, that if you join the BD we'll make you a champion."

"Check out this bow staff. It's the same one the astronauts use in space." Astronauts? That made no sense and I knew he was lying so I was definitely not going to join. Plus I had an excuse. But I tried it anyway and almost took the sensei's head off. That would have been funny.

Kim tried to convince but reluctantly I turned her down. The sensei also let me keep the bow staff which I was excited for. When I got to the dojo Rudy asked where I got the bow staff that astronauts use. Go figure. I said, "A gift from the black dragons" and he got furious. Then he said that if it wasn't for him I'd be banned from the mall for 2 weeks.

"Banned from the mall? You said I was going to juvie. You broke the wasabi code!" I exclaimed my voice getting high. "Wha-no I say things a lot. I'm what you call chatty" he stammered. "Kim was right this place is a joke. I quit." And I walked out the door.

Then I heard Rudy trying to get me to come back but I didn't even turn around.

**Kim's POV**

When I saw Jack and his three friends I knew I had to talk to him. And I had the perfect excuse. "Hey Jack" I said. But before he could say anything M, J, and M said, "He-llo Kim!" I tried again, "Can I talk to you." Again M, J, and E said "yea sure, watsup?" thank god Jack stepped up and said, "Guys, can you give me a sec? Vamoose" They stayed there. "That means go." He said. Jerry said "I know what vamoose means" and started speaking Spanish but they left anyway.

I said, "Looks like you know something about karate." "A little bit" he said. "So what are you doing at bobby wasabi's? You should be training at the best dojo in town." "Really? What do you know about karate?" he said.

I just gave him a look.

I took him to the black dragons my dojo and showed off my skills by breaking a board. He was going to try when my sensei came over and talked about our dojo. He also gave Jack a bow staff that the astronauts use. Me and Jack were puzzled so he said, "You know when you need a bow staff in space." Liar. He turned our offer down though. Even when I pleaded him he said no.

And even though I would never admit it to anyone else, not even Grace, I was heartbroken.

**Jack's POV**

Later that day I went back to the dojo to get my stuff. Rudy said, "Jack, your back." "Just to get my stuff" I replied. "What's going on?" when I saw them packing up.

"We're closing. No Jack, no belts, no dojo." Jerry said. I felt horrible. Then some guy came in and said Milton's full name which I don't want to repeat in case he's embarrassed."So this is your french horn lessons?"

"Dad, I had to take karate lessons so I wouldn't get beat up for taking french horn lessons." Milton said. "Let's go Milton. You're lucky you didn't get hurt" his dad said. "It's closing anyway. This is the place I felt where I really belonged. I'll let my bully know I'm available." said Milton. Now I just felt plain guilty.

"Now my mom's going to send my back to Mrs. King's dance academy. My body was not made to mumble." Eddie said. Ok now I felt TERRIBLE! Jerry said, "Guess I'm a lone wolf again. And that's how I like it… I'm going to miss you meat bags." "See you around guys." said Milton. The other guys waved. Finally I couldn't take it any longer.

I cried, "Milton! Hang on!" I dug around in a box and got a board. "Show your dad how you can break this board." "Break a board? I can barley cut a well cooked piece of fish." "Just believe in yourself!" I said. "But I can't! When I was born my parents thought I was a baby bird! I mean that-" I cut him off "Do it Crupnick!"

He raised his arm up screamed and broke the board clear in half. "Holy Christmas nuts" he exclaimed. Marge the lunch lady said, "That's no baby bird there nah uh!" Rudy came up to me and said, "That was unbelievable, Jack. Look I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong but I t was me who broke the Wasabi code. Not them" as he gestured to M, J, and E.

"I broke it too." I said. "You don't walk away from friends when they need you. " "Wasabi" Rudy said. "Wasabi" we replied. We spent hours and hours training after that. We finally got it down.

The Competition:

After we got announced we walked out in slow motion and tried to act cool. We succeeded other then the fact that I smacked Jerry in the face. We walked over to our seats and the game began. I gave Eddie a prep talk and he won! We got a belt! Milton won but did an illegal move which took it away. Jerry didn't when because he smacked himself in the you-know-where.

Then it was my turn. I was up against my crush, Kim Crawford. As we bowed to each other she said, "I was hoping we'd be on the same team Jack. But now I'm going to have to take you down." I couldn't resist to say," You know I think you have a crush on me." hoping it's true. "Eww no" she said with a faint blush on her face. "Yea I think you do." I said. She gave me a death glare so I cut it out.

When I was on the other side of the arena a kid from the black dragon kicked my leg and I was in so much pain I couldn't stand up until I realized that was because Rudy was kneeling on it. When I walked over I was limping and Kim looked concerned. She asked if I'd still be able to it.

I said, "If I do it will you admit you have a crush on me?" She threw up her hands and said, "I do not have a crush on you!" I threw my hands up in mock surrender. Then to impress Kim and because my leg hurt like crap, I did the move off my hands instead of feet.

And I made it! We saved the dojo!

**Kim's POV**

The Competition:

I was still heartbroken, sad, and angry at Jack so when I had to face him I said something really smart like, "I was hoping we'd be on the same team Jack. But now I'm going to have to take you down."

Then he said something that surprised me much more than you could imagine. "You know, I think you have a little crush on me" Was I really that obvious? So to defend myself I said, "Eww no." "Yea I think you do." he said. Then I realized that maybe he wanted me to like him because he liked me! Probably not though. I gave him the death glare and he shut up.

Then Frank kicked the back of his leg and he fell down in pain! I went up to sensei and told him I quit. Also when he called me scorpion I was even angrier. I hated when he called me that. And just like that I wasn't heartbroken anymore. I realized that jack didn't want to join because he thought what I thought of them. Not only that but four of them had tried to beat him up in the lunch room.

Then Jack did the move off his hands and did it! He looked so cute doing it. I jumped up when he did it but didn't run over because I didn't want him to think I did like him.

**Jack's POV**

After the competition we were practicing and I was tossing an apple up and down no doubt thinking about Kim. I lost control and dropped it and thought there goes my lunch before I saw someone's foot catch it. I looked up and saw it was Kim!

"Kim" I managed through my surprise, "What are you doing here?" "I quit the black dragons. You guys were alright in the tournament but the way I see it you need all the help you can get." I chuckled ready to let her in right away, when Jerry came over and said, "Whoa whoa! You can't just walk in here and assume you're part of our group. You need to pass a test."

I sighed. Jerry will always be Jerry. "Okay" Kim said. She went over to three dummies and beat the crap out of 'em. We all jumped back. Trying to act cool Jerry said, "What do you think guys?" "She's in" I said. "Got my vote" said Eddie. "A+"Milton said. She smiled.

**Kim's POV**

I had been practicing catching an apple on my foot from the moment I met Jack. I didn't know when it would come in handy but it did.

I was walking in their dojo when I saw an apple fly out of Jacks hands and onto my foot. I smiled at him and told him I quit the black dragons and wanted to join there's.

Jerry came over and said I had to pass a test. I knocked over three of their dummies and looked over. "What do you think guys?" said Jerry. "She's in" said Jack, "Got my vote" said Eddie, and "A+" said Milton.

I just smiled.

**How'd you like it? Please review and if you have any ideas for what they could be thinking in other episodes please let me know ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

"Guys, Guys" screamed Milton running through the halls."Want to know who just won the school's first spelling bee?" Jerry shook his head no. "Here's a clue. M-E." "Meh?" asked Jerry. Poor Milton. "It's me you toad!" What is that" said Eddie pointing at a small object in Milton's hands. "It's the trophy. It's a bronze bee." He said proudly. "I have fillings bigger than that thing." I exclaimed. "I rode a filling called perspiration all the way to the finish line" he sang while he galloped from side to side. "Now come on who's the man?" I was about to say him so he'd shut up when the principle and my Jack-wait what? and Jack came with the principle saying "Jack is the man!" We all started chanting, "Jack, Jack, Jack." Really loud. The principle said, "Thanks to Jack we won our school's first gymnastics trophy in 15 years!" They put the trophy on the ledge with all the other ones. "It wasn't really a routine. I just had to move fast enough so no one would see…I was in a unitard." I couldn't help think of what he'd look like in a unitard. Kim stop that right now! Then some boys in unitards walked by and gave Jack a thumbs up. He halfheartedly gave them one to then turned to us and said, "When you're wearing one of those things even when you win, you lose." I couldn't help but agree. "You know I just won the first spelling bee-"Eddie interrupted Milton, "show us what you did to win the trophy Jack! I felt bad for Milton but everyone wanted him to do it so I didn't stop them. Then Jack did some crazy flip thing and we all cheered. I think I saw him glance at me but I'm probably dreaming. "Jack I hope this means you're staying on the gymnastics team." Our principle said. Fat chance, dude. "I told you it was a onetime deal. I win your trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgie wizard." As he pointed at Jerry. "I guess a deals a deal" he said. "Just go with it" said Jerry. And he gave him a wedgie right there and then."Is that all you got punk?" said our principle in a very high pitched voice. I laughed. "Milton ya comin?" said Jack. "Yes just one sec."

Jack's POV

"Jack is the man!" our principle shouted as we rounded the corner. Everyone, even Kim I noticed, started chanting, "Jack, Jack, Jack!" "Thanks to Jack's routine we just won the school's first gymnastics trophy in 15 years!" "It wasn't really a routine. I just had to move fast enough so no one would see…I was in a unitard." My voice got lower as I realized Kim probably thought I sucked if I wore a unitard. Some of the other boys walked past and gave me a thumbs up and I sorta gave them one back. Trying to be natural and cool in front of Kim I said, "When you're wearing one of those things even when you win, you lose." "You know I just won the first spelling-"Eddie interrupted Milton, "show us what you did to win the trophy Jack! I felt bad for Milton but everyone wanted me to do it so I did it anyway. After I looked at Kim who I think was blushing. I must be dreaming. "Jack I hope this means you're staying on the gymnastics team." Our principle said. Fat chance, I thought. "I told you it was a onetime deal. I win your trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgie wizard." As I pointed at Jerry. "I guess a deals a deal" he said. "Just go with it" said Jerry. And he gave him a wedgie right there and then."Is that all you got punk?" said our principle in a very high pitched voice. I laughed. "Milton ya comin?" I said. "Yes just one second." So we left.

Kim's POV

"And at the very last second he caught me!" Milton was saying. I didn't hear much until Jack said, "I've never noticed him before." I got really jealous and angry. "Okay hang on. You didn't notice a 600 pound janitor but you did notice when Donna Tobin switched her ponytail from left to right." He replied, "Okay first it was right to left. Second it wasn't a ponytail it was left to right. And third maybe if he had legs like Donna Tobin, I would have noticed him too." Now I was SUPER angry but I looked away and started walking again. Rudy was telling us about a magic shop but I was still too mad at Jack too care. Then he did some magic trick and I started to pay attention because he'd probably give us a quiz on it later. Not kidding. Jerry said from next to me, "I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out!" I started to smile. Then I caught Jack's eye and the smile wiped clear off my face. "Now we have a place for all of my stuff." Rudy was saying. "About time." Said Eddie. "What?" he said. "Rudy. It looks like an old-cat lady lives here!" I said since I was caught up in anger. "Okay that was a bit of an exaggeration." He said. "Really?" I said still on fire. I walked over and opened a closet which had millions of things come out of it. I ran and hid behind Eddie so I didn't get trampled. Did I just see a flicker of jealousy in Jack's eye when I put my hand on his shoulder? I quickly took it off. Then a cat came out of the closet! I know right! "Okay that is not my cat" Rudy lied. As he walked away he stopped turn toward the cat and whispered (not quietly enough),"Are you coming Tid-tid?"

Jack's POV

"And at the very last second he caught me!" Milton said after explaining his fall. I said, "I've never noticed him before." I saw Kim's eyes turn to stone as she glared at me saying, "Okay hang on. You didn't notice a 600 pound janitor but you did notice when Donna Tobin switched her ponytail from left to right." I could sense jealousy (of Donna? Come on Kim you're way better than her!) and decided to push it further (bad thinking dude!). "Okay first it was right to left. Second it wasn't a ponytail it was left to right. And third maybe if he had legs like Donna Tobin, I would have noticed him too." I could see she was still jealous but she looked away and started walking again. Rudy was talking about some magic shop but I was too caught up in the fact that Kim might actually be jealous. But what's the chance of that? Then when Rudy was doing some lame trick Jerry said, "I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out!" I caught Kim's eye that was smiling but stopped once she saw me looking. I pushed it way too far. Whoops. I wasn't listening until I saw Kim grab Eddie's shoulder and hide behind him. I don't know why but I was soooooo jealous and I could tell Kim saw it since she let go of his shoulder. I missed the rest of that conversation.

Kim's POV

"Bringing presents to custodians?" said Jerry, "That's not cool. I mean what's next? Asking the crossing guard to prom? "I already tried that but, she just wants to be friends." Said Eddie. What a dork. "I think its sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake." I said. "Thanks Kim." Replied Milton. I noticed Jack didn't smile when I said that…no Kim he doesn't like you he likes that stuck up Donna Tobin I bet. "See when someone does something great, you know save a life or win a spelling bee they deserve some recognition." Milton said with a look at us. He knocked on the janitor's door but he didn't answer so Jerry barged in and we saw that his walls were covered with pictures of him sumo wrestling in newspapers and there were trophy's everywhere. "Whooooa" we all said. "Do you know what this means?" said Jack. "I know exactly what this means. Our janitor is the king of the babies!" Poor jerry will always and I mean always be jerry.

Jack's POV

"Bringing presents to custodians?" said Jerry, "That's not cool. I mean what's next? Asking the crossing guard to prom? "I already tried that but, she just wants to be friends." said Eddie. What a dork. Kim looked like she was thinking the same thing. "I think its sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake." Kim said. "Thanks Kim." replied Milton. I didn't smile. I bet Kim wouldn't have said that to me if I brought a cake to the custodian. Hmmph. Wait did I just think that? I was not paying attention until Jerry opened the door and we saw our janitor on every newspaper article in the room! With a bunch of trophies I might add. "Do you know what this means?" I said. "I know exactly what this means. Our janitor is the king of the babies!" Oh good 'ol Jerry.

Kim's POV

The next day we saw Nakamura in the cafeteria. We went over to him and Milton said, ", I just want to thank you for saving my life." "Well that's what I do, mop the desert bar, pick up trash, and catch flying boys. Living the dream." "We stopped by your office the other day and saw all your trophies and medals!" Milton said. "You're amazing!" Eddie continued, "We checked you out on the internet! You're a 6-time sumo champion!" "Yea that match where you lost your diaper thing and still kept fighting? That was awesome. And disturbing, but mostly awesome!" lover boy spoke up. Wait did I really just call him that? "That was a long time ago. I used to be a hero in Japan but now I plunge toilets. And you" nakumura said pointing to Jerry, "you either change your diet or use the bathroom at home." "Wait you know my name?" jerry said. Nakumura replied, "In the janitor's room we call you the bowl buster." EWWWWWWW! "You hear that guys? I'm the bowl buster! Whooooa!" To change the subject I finally spoke up, "Sir, I love the way the awesome victory dance you do. The nakumura stomp?" "Yea" the boys agreed. "It started when I saw a spider but the crowd loved it so I kept it" he said. "C'mon man do it for us!" Eddie yelled. "I'm at work!" he said. "Please just once?" Milton said. "Just for you little buddy." "Yea" we all yelled. After he did it I fell on top of Jack, mighty embarrassing I know, but I got up and didn't look at him. Then the principal came in and Milton trying to stand up for him got him fired from his job. Whoops.

Jack's POV

The next day we saw Nakamura in the cafeteria. We went over to him and Milton said, ", I just want to thank you for saving my life." "Well that's what I do, mop the desert bar, pick up trash, and catch flying boys. Living the dream." "We stopped by your office the other day and saw all your trophies and medals!" Milton said. "You're amazing!" Eddie continued, "We checked you out on the internet! You're a 6-time sumo champion!" "Yea that match where you lost your diaper thing and still kept fighting? That was awesome. And disturbing, but mostly awesome!" I spoke up. "That was a long time ago. I used to be a hero in Japan but now I plunge toilets. And you" nakumura said pointing to Jerry, "you either change your diet or use the bathroom at home." "Wait you know my name?" jerry said. Nakumura replied, "In the janitor's room we call you the bowl buster." "You hear that guys? I'm the bowl buster! Whooooa!" That is really, really disturbing! I could tell Kim was trying to change the subject when she said, "Sir, I love the way the awesome victory dance you do. The nakumura stomp?" "Yea" we boys agreed. "It started when I saw a spider but the crowd loved it so I kept it" he said. Wow. "C'mon man do it for us!" Eddie yelled. "I'm at work!" he said. "Please just once?" Milton said. "Just for you little buddy." "Yea" we all yelled. After he did it Kim fell on top of me and I never wanted her to stand up but of course she did. But then I noticed something very unusual. She didn't look at me! She's gotta like me right? Then the principal came in and Milton, who tried to stand up for him, got him fired from his job. Whoops.


	3. I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry!

Okay guys please do not kill me, hurt me, or try to in anyway. I have some bad news. Here it goes: I'm not going to continue. Oh ouch! I said don't hit- owwww! Just kidding(about the oww part). I'm so sorry guys it's just that I don't have a lot of time and I don't know the episodes by heart and I usually write these on the road with no access to internet or anything so it's easier to write my own. I have a request for everyone who liked this before I stopped: finish it! If you have the time and you have wanted to do this or something and just needed a boost to get started then here is the perfect opportunity! Feel free to ask me about anything even though I know you probably don't want my help anymore…. Also, it's not that I hate fanfiction and am bored of it or anything. To be honest fanfiction has been one of the greatest things for me! I've gotten to read stories by many talented authors, write my own stories, and get comments on them! I always thought I was an okay writer but never showed it to anyone because I am a shy freak and thought they'd make fun of me. But here I'm anonymous and if you make fun of me I'm not as sad as I would if someone else read this! One more thing before I go-I will finish the rest of episode 2 I just need some time. Once again I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry and wish I wouldn't have even started so you didn't have to be disappointed. Anyway I hope you will keep enjoying the other works I put out so until then… thank you and goodbye.

PS if any of you like Lily and James fics I am probably going to start one soon so check it out if I do post.

~psychedoutpineapple


End file.
